Proteins can be produced in various host cells for a wide range of applications in biology and biotechnology, for instance as biopharmaceuticals. Eukaryotic, particularly mammalian, host cells are preferred for this purpose for expression of many proteins, for instance when such proteins have certain posttranslational modifications such as glycosylation. Methods for such production are well established, and generally entail the expression in a host cell of a nucleic acid (also referred to as ‘transgene’) encoding the protein of interest. In general, the transgene together with a selectable marker gene is introduced into a precursor cell, cells are selected for the expression of the selectable marker gene, and one or more clones that express the protein of interest at high levels are identified, and used for the expression of the protein of interest.
One problem associated with the expression of transgenes is that it is unpredictable, stemming from the high likelihood that the transgene will become inactive due to gene silencing (McBurney et al., 2002), and therefore many host cell clones have to be tested for high expression of the transgene.
Methods to select recombinant host cells that express relatively high levels of desired proteins are known, and several such methods are discussed in the introduction of WO 2006/048459, incorporated by reference herein.
In certain advantageous methods in the prior art, bicistronic expression vectors have been described for the rapid and efficient creation of stable mammalian cell lines that express recombinant protein. These vectors contain an internal ribosome entry site (IRES) between the upstream coding sequence for the protein of interest and the downstream coding sequence of the selection marker (Rees et al., 1996). Such vectors are commercially available, for instance the pIRES1 vectors from Clontech (CLONTECHniques, October 1996). Using such vectors for introduction into host cells, selection of sufficient expression of the downstream marker protein then automatically selects for high transcription levels of the multicistronic mRNA, and hence a strongly increased probability of high expression of the protein of interest is envisaged using such vectors. Preferably in such methods, the IRES used is an IRES which gives a relatively low level of translation of the selection marker gene, to further improve the chances of selecting for host cells with a high expression level of the protein of interest by selecting for expression of the selection marker protein (see, e.g., US 2005/0191723 and WO 2006/005718).
The invention aims at providing improved means and methods for selection of host cells expressing high levels of proteins of interest.